PCT Patent Publication WO 20071075459 discloses isoxazoline derivatives of Formula (A) as plant insecticides
wherein, inter alia, each of A1, A2 and B1-B3 are C(R3), A3 is N, R1 is haloalkyl and Q is a heterocyclic radical.
The compounds are mainly used in the control of invertebrate pests in agronomic environments. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action, it now has been surprisingly found that novel derivatives with a modified heterocyclic side chain have superior properties in the control of pests.